This work will continue evaluation of the potential of microwave radiometry for diagnosis of breast cancer and other medical problems having a thermal signature. In the coming year we will compare the performance of radiometers operating at 1 and 6 GHz in their ability to detect breast cancer. Comparison will be made with the same set of patients. We will begin new clinical studies involving attempts to detect deep venous thrombosis and abdominal infections. Laboratory work will involve attempts to develop antennas of improved resolution, and to develop a reliable antenna scanner.